Cherry
by Sho-Syrus chan
Summary: Jaden learns tht his friend Syrus know how to use something as simmple as a cherry to flirt. Anikishipping inside!


Maricksage: Hi there everyone I am surprisingly not dead just a little more busy than usual. I am going to be out of school soon so I may do more work on Fan Fiction for you all I hope. I thought of this after drawing a picture of mine and it turned out good. So here goes, I do not own Yugioh GX or any characters in the series.

Jaden sat in the dorm room looking through his deck waiting for his roommate to return so they could duel. But Jaden hadn't seen Syrus in a long time so he had no idea of how long he would be. But he didn't have to wait long before the bluenett came in holding what looked to be a small container of candy. "You brought back a snack? Thank Syrus-Chan!" Jaden said getting out of bed to meet his friend.

"Yeah…I got these…they're my favorites." Syrus said. Jaden got a look at the candy and realized it was a small container of cherries.

"You like cherries? I never knew that." Jaden said as they sat down at the small table and Syrus took one of them and bit one off of its stem to which Jaden couldn't help but to blush at. He had a feeling Syrus was trying to tease him with the fruits. But he knew if he made a fuss about it Syrus would for sure get suspicious of him. Syrus was sharp and Jaden never denied that fact so he was extra careful not to act different than his normal naive self. "Yeah, I just have like them since I was little." Syrus said biting the other cherry off the other end of the stem.

Jaden's mind went straight to the gutter this time and he blushed wildly thinking of his best friend being under someone and crying out to them in the most passionate way possible. '_Come on Jaden pull it together! You shouldn't think of him like that!'_ Jaden scolded himself.

"Say Jaden look what I learned how to do." He put the stem in his mouth and Jaden looked at him confused till a moment later Syrus pulled it out of his mouth and held it out and it was tied in a knot. Jaden gaped at his younger friend in shock and again, began to let his mind wander again. He could see Syrus being such a great kisser if he could tie cherry stems like that he wanted to be the one he used it on. Without thinking he said "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Syrus paused and blushed, "Well…umm…I could…but I'd…have to…" Syrus stammered nervously. Jaden felt a chill to this he loved it when he acted so shy. God he screamed innocence…Jaden wanted that to be his and his alone. "You would have to kiss me Syrus…" Jaden finished for him.

Syrus looked at him with a deep blush cross his porcelain skin, it suited him well. Jaden moved closer and leaned closer. "Come on Sy old buddy…it's just a little kiss…come on it's alright..." Jaden purred turning on the charm.

Syrus looked way for a moment and whispered "But Jaden...you only kiss if you…love the other person…but you don't love me…right."

Jaden could take no more of it and pressed his lips to Syrus' and this caused the younger boy to yelp in surprise but soon eased into the kiss. Till Jaden pushed him to where he laid flat on the floor. He parted it to see Syrus staring up at him. "Sy, I do love you…but when you tease…god it gives me the chills and really turns me on…so please show me the trick…"

Syrus nodded meekly and he guided Jaden downward and began passionately twining his tongue round Jaden's and moving along it teasingly to which Jaden moaned and then all too soon Syrus pulled away. "There…that is how I do it…"

Jaden got off of him and went to take a cherry and ate the two fruits off the stem at once. "You know Sy, the funny thing is…" Jaden began but placed the set in his mouth and in a few moments he took it out to show Syrus and he gasped seeing it was double knotted. "I knew your little trick already."

Syrus blushed embarrassed and huffily said "So you did that just to kiss me Jaden that was low!" Jaden winked at him, "Well it worked didn't it?"

Syrus pounced on him and looked down on him and said "You know what, just for that…I'll kiss you twice as good…because I can tie a double knot too…"

"Oooooh, So what you trying to say something, you going to break my cherry or something?" Jaden joked lightly.

"Newsflash Jay, were guys…but even so…someone will be broken…and I am so going to make sure it's you." Syrus purred.

Syrus brought his lips down to meet Jaden's they forgot about the two stems abandoned on the table as they lost themselves in each other.

Read and review!


End file.
